This invention relates generally to tents, playhouses and other structures which are enjoyed by young children. More particularly, the present invention relates to play structures having various educational features.
A number of educational devices have been introduced which combine children's play activities with educational objectives. For very young children, early education centers around self-sufficiency skills such as learning to zip and unzip outer clothing, tying shoelaces, fastening and unfastening various apparel fasteners, buttoning and unbuttoning various apparel, buckling and unbuckling belts and other basic dexterity skills. In addition, cognitive educational skills for young children involve familiarization with various common objects, shapes, letters and numerals.
Young children are very creative at their play activities. Over the years, young children have commonly crafted their own play structures by placing a sheet or cover over a card table or other similar structure to form an enclosure.